Encuentros Cercanos
by Erly Misaki
Summary: De las cosas más bizarras que puede uno presenciar en la vida, solo pocas se comparan con la que Shippō presenció en el bosque. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Mrs Bipolar]


**Encuentros Cercanos**

De las cosas más bizarras que puede uno presenciar en la vida, solo pocas se comparan con la que Shippō presenció en el bosque.

Regalo de cumpleaños para la sensual (?) **Mrs Bipolar**,a quién le deseo una feliz navidad y genialoso año nuevo, pues las felicitaciones de cumpleaños no se las pude dar xD De verdad querida espero que disfrutaras de tu día.

**Advertencias**: No es muy gracioso, pero hice mi esfuerzo. Situaciones no-canon, aunque vallase a saber si algo como esto no sucedió.

* * *

_InuYasha & cia. no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad intelectual de la señora Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

#EncuentrosCercanos

—No solo me trata como a un estorbo, también me patea como a uno… odio a InuYasha —renegaba el pequeño Shippō, pateando insistentemente una piedrita que se encontraba en su camino.

Para ser cerca del medio día, el lugar por donde paseaba tenía una apariencia demasiado apagada y sombría, la luz natural estaba opacada. El pequeño kitsune siguió de largo, sin prestarle mayor atención a la superficial atmosfera que lo envolvía, su mente solo se concentraba en tramar algún plan contra el hibrido que lo había golpeado por comerse un poco de ramen.

Sus discursos mentales continuaron por unos cuantos minutos, convenciéndose cada vez más de que necesitaba un plan para acabar con InuYasha aun antes de que Naraku lo hiciera, aunque eso supondría la tristeza y consecuente odio de Kagome. «No, Kagome no se merece eso. Aunque si le ayudó a Kōga a conquistarla heriré a InuYasha y a ella no le pasará nada» El pequeño zorro sonrió satisfecho de su idea y continuó caminando, cada vez más convencido de la eficacia a prueba de bombas de su idea. Claro, tendría detalles que arreglar como el método a usar para que Kagome se enamorara de Kōga y el cómo hacer que este confiará en él, pero eran cuestiones secundarias que después resolvería.

De pronto, un sonido bastante peculiar llegó hasta los desarrollados sentidos de Shippō, que sin perder ocasión trató de ubicarlo y saber de qué se trataba. Primero fuero pies descalzos aplastando hojas secas, luego una respiración agitada, un sonido húmedo y discordante. Todo bastante sospechoso.

Caminó despacio entre la maleza para no ser oído y concentró sus sentido en captar el aroma de la, o las, criatura que producía estos sonidos. Bajó despacio una pendiente y descorrió un par de arbustos, al tiempo que notaba un olor a muerte y pesadumbre mezclado con otro de sangre y flores silvestres, ambos muy conocidos, demasiado. Entonces la duda asaltó al pequeño ¿Qué hacían esos dos allí, en medio del bosque, haciendo tanto ruido y llamando la atención? No se suponía que la intención de ambos era mantenerse ocultos del mundo, más precisamente de él y todos los que acompañaban a InuYasha. Muy inusual.

Con sus pequeñas patas, Shippō logró esconderse tras un árbol y esperar ver algo desde esta posición. Nada. Lo único que logró fue ver la espesa vegetación que había cerca de donde ellos estaban, lo que sí alcanzó a captar fue un empuje brusco que hizo crujir más hojas y un gutural gruñido masculino.

Se agachó, sospechando internamente que ya habían de haberlo escuchado ¿Pero qué los entretenía tanto? Gateó detrás de los matorrales cercanos al árbol un momento, hasta encontrar un nicho exacto en el cual esconderse y correr hacia un lado los matorrales y ver en primera fila que sucedía. Lo que vio allí lo impactó a más no poder.

El malo malote del cuento, con su quimono morado y sus cabellos revueltos besaba con ahínco a Kagura, quien debía de empinarse un poco para alcanzar a corresponder del beso. La escena, de lo más anormal para el pequeño zorro, se incrustó en su mente de la manera más rotunda, dejándolo con ojos y boca abiertos a más no poder.

No era el solo hecho de besarse lo que escandalizaba a Shippō, ya había visto eso en multitud de ocasiones con Miroku y alguna aldeana como protagonista, era el contexto en el que esto se desarrollaba, pues la Hechicera de los Vientos no parecía contenta con su posición y se retorcía de manera impactante frente a él, evadiendo los continuos toqueteos.

«¿Por qué le dirá que no? —Se preguntaba Shippō, contrariado— Siempre había supuesto que eran algo ¿Será qué se cansó de él, como dice Sango que la cansa el Monje?»

Ladeó la cabeza tratando de comprender los asuntos que tanto inquietaban a los adultos, pero termino haciéndose un lio con ellos al darse cuenta de que eran estúpidos de alguna forma; fuera porque eran ellos mismo quienes escogían caer en esas situaciones tan engorrosas o porque nunca les prestaban atención hasta llegar a ellas.

—¡Ya, Naraku! —exclamó Kagura, pasándose el dorso de la mano por sobre los labios, para borrar la saliva que quedaba en ellos—. Te dije claramente que no quiero nada más de esto ¡Me oyes!

Parecía que no, no la oía, pues estampó otro beso en sus labios y siguió forzándola mientras iban deslizándose por aquel claro. Shippō los observó durante unos segundos, preguntándose cosas sobre el motivo del rechazo y el lugar que habían escogido para esas cosas, así como la razón para que no se dieran cuenta de que él los observaba.

Paso un minuto hasta que algo nuevo ocurrió, Kagura se liberó de las manos de Naraku y le dio una buena cachetada. El hibrido, todo altanero, sonrió de medio lado y se la devolvió con mucha más fuerza, tumbándola en el prado.

—Eres un maldito bastardo —masculló con rabia, masajeando la mejilla adolorida—. Fuiste tú el que me cito aquí y el que se pudo como loco ¿Y ahora me golpeas?

—No, la culpable de todo eres tu —los ojos rojizos de Naraku exhalaron rabia pura—. Todo esto es lo que tú quieres, si se lo das a otro porque no a mí.

—¿A otro? —Preguntó confundida— ¿De qué hablas?

En su escondite, Shippō recordó las historias de traición que InuYasha le relataba, esas que pasaban en las tardes en la caja mágica en casa de Kagome, y de las que algo había visto en las historietas que ella llevaba a través del pozo. ¿Sería uno de esos casos? Era una cosa muy sospechosa.

—¡¿Cómo que de que hablo?! —El grito sacó volando de sus nidos a varios pajarillos— No te hagas la estúpida, Kagura. Tú sabes bien de lo que hablo.

—No, ni idea —el salto que dio fue sorpresivo, como el de una pantera atacando a su presa—. Te estas comportando más psicópata de lo usual y no comprendo. Ayer ni me determinabas, pero esta mañana mandas a Kanna y me citas aquí y luego me saltas encima sin explicación, luego me besas, me golpeas y yo tengo que suponer que es mi culpa ¿verdad?

Se riñeron con los ojos por unos segundos, tratando de aniquilarse con la rabia condensada en tan poco espacio.

«Parecen un par de perros —pensó el kitsune, acercándose un poco más para detallar bien lo que sucedía—. Esto debe ser mejor que ver la caja mágica de Kagome»

—Es tu culpa —repitió Naraku, echando chispas por los ojos—. Tu sedujiste a ese lobo malnacido, no te vengas a hacer la santa frente a mi… ¿Esperabas que él hiciera lo que Sesshōmaru no hizo, ayudarte?

—¿De quién carajos me hablas?

—¿De Koga?

«Al diablo mi idea de que Kagome se quedará con el lobo, está peor que InuYasha. Además ya lo besó el diablo» Hizo un gesto de asco sacando la lengua, la imagen mental de que acababa de tener no era nada bonita.

La esquizofrénica risa de Kagura lo asustó tanto como lo hizo con Naraku, parecía poseída.

—¿Yo? ¿Con ese niñito? No me subestimes tanto.

—No mientas, Kagura, Hakudōshi me lo confirmó.

—¿Y ahora le crees a él?

«Golpe bajo». Si algo sabía Shippō sobre los adultos era que su orgullo sobrepasaba dos veces cualquier otro sentimiento, y en ese momento, Kagura estaba hiriendo a Naraku en su orgullo. Además todo eso era una verdadera comedia.

—Pues mira que él al menos se preocupa de decirme las cosas tal y como son, sin mentiras.

Kagura hizo un ademan molesto con su brazo, dando a entender que era irrelevante en todo eso. Dio un par de pasos por entre el claro, tratando de restar importancia a lo que sucedía allí.

—Estás loco, Naraku. ¿Cómo crees que me iba a meter con Kōga? Sería más sensato irme con InuYasha si Sesshōmaru ni bolas me prestó.

«¿Con InuYasha? —Shippō se sintió mareado ante la idea— pobre mujer, se ve que no conoce a los hombres». Era una verdadera pena que ella hiciera parte de sus enemigos, pues de otra manera podría ayudarle a vengarse de InuYasha.

—Sabes que, me importa un carajo que rayos pienses. No tengo nada con nadie y tampoco me metería con ninguno, ni por mucho que tú me dejaras tener citas.

El hibrido soltó un puchero semejante al de un perro rabioso y se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente. Parecía querer matar a algo o alguien en ese momento, su rabia fluía y era perceptible en todo el rededor.

—Te voy a creer, pero primero quiero que lo traigas aquí y me juré que no te ha puesto ni un dedo encima. Tengo que estar seguro de todo,

Kagura volvió a reírse.

—Sí, aja. Iré a buscarlo y le diré: Hola, lobo apestoso. Sé que es raro verme aquí, pero a Naraku se le ocurrió que un niñito de nueve años era una fuente confiable y por ello cree que tú y yo tenemos algo. Me harías el favor de venir conmigo y decirle que es mentira. Ah, y también abstente de atacarme.

»Has tenido ideas mejores, Naraku. De eso estoy completamente segura.

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que perdí la tarde viniendo hasta aquí.

Parecía un asunto zanjado, pero Shippō se dio cuenta que no parecían dispuestos a irse.

—¿Por qué crees que Hakudōshi diría una cosa como esa?

—¿Sigues creyendo que miento? —El resoplido de Kagura fue casi un tornado al salir de su boca—. Pues la única explicación es que eres un pésimo padre y él solo quiere atención, o yo que sé, ese es tu problema.

—Pero si te mencionó es también tu problema.

—No me digas —tanto sarcasmo era casi una religión en ese charla.

—Sabes que, creo que estas bien loca si piensas que de esta manera te vas a salir con la tuya. Debe haber algo de verdad en todo esto ¿Sino cómo se le ocurrió que fuera Kōga?

—¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?! —gritó la hechicera de los vientos, aparentemente harta de todo eso —. Al cuerno contigo y tu pequeño doble, yo me largo.

Y tal como lo anunció, subió a su pluma y despegó, dejando a Naraku con la palabra en la boca.

—Mierda —exclamó este furioso— ¡Ya me las pagarás, Kagura!

Y antes de que Shippō pudiese tener el menor pensamiento acerca de la extraña discusión que había presenciado, un torbellino de aire rancio y oscuro lo invadió todo, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

* * *

—Ves te lo dije —Hakudōshi no cabía de la dicha mientras veía a su amo alejarse en la misma dirección de Kagura—. Ellos tienen algo Kanna ¡Lo viste!

Ella alzó una ceja, visiblemente poco sorprendida.

—Vámonos, si llega y no nos encuentra empezará a maldecir —pidió Kanna, en su lúgubre tono de siempre.

—Pero… ¿Acaso no viste? Ellos tienen algo y se lo ocultan a todos ¿No te parece sospechoso?

—A mí lo que me parece es que simplemente no quieren que nadie se meta en ello, además si me lo hubieses preguntado a mi primero te lo hubiera dicho sin necesidad de nada de esto.

Los ojos liliáceos del pequeño dejaron traslucir la curiosidad al escuchar eso, le parecía que su método era el más fácil de todos. Kanna entendió que él quería saber de qué hablaba, así que sujeto su espejo frente a él y le mostró como Kagura huía de su amo sobre la pluma.

—¿Puedes mostrar ahí cualquier cosa? —La albina asintió.

—Pero vámonos, ya van a llegar y necesitamos estar allí antes que ellos. Llama a Entei.

* * *

La risa descontrolada de Miroku ya estaba causándole verdaderas molestias.

—Cállate, monje —rogó InuYasha tapando sus orejas para dejar de escucharlo.

—Es que le pegaste tanto al pobrecito que ya esa delirando.

—¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! —exclamó el pequeño, saltando en brazos de Kagome —Lo que les digo es cierto, incluso creo que Kōga de verdad tiene algo con Kagura.

Kagome entonces unió sus risas a las de Miroku, era muy bueno que al menos Sango no estuviera con ellos.

—Tu si me crees Sango ¿Verdad?

Los ojos castaños de la taijiya lo estudiaron maternalmente.

—InuYasha, creo que esta vez si te pasaste —dijo —. Kagome, tienes algo que le puedas dar… esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

Espero que Bipolar este satisfecha con mi pequeño trabajo, igualmente mis queridos lectores esperó que a ustedes también les guste.

Saludos :3

~~A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.~~


End file.
